1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communications. Particularly, the present invention may be applicable to third generation (3G) cellular phones.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile radio communication systems are used in everyday life. Garage door openers, remote controllers for home entertainment equipment, cordless telephones, hand-held walkie-talkies, pagers, and cellular telephones are all examples of mobile radio communication systems. Cellular radio systems provide high quality service that is often comparable to that of a landline telephone system. Over time, cellular radio systems have continued to evolve. In fact, third generation wireless networks (often referred to as 3G) are currently being developed. One goal of 3G wireless networks to for “cellular phones” to have both voice and data capabilities (such as internet browsing capabilities).
However, basic call process or generation of switching systems change due to technical development and subscribers' demands. As wireless networks develop, new protocols and hardware for setting up calls between a mobile terminal and the Internet are needed. For example, the adoption of section 23.060 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard requires a new method of packet call fixed routing. This new method is necessary because it is impossible to set up packet call fixed routing in IMT-2000 SGSN by using the standard of SGSN of the first, the second or the second and a half generation wireless networks.